wildonesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Fright Night
Vlad is a very good friend. ... /sarcasm Synopsis Vlad walks around suspiciously in Crashalot's Room. He then plants a Rat Box under Crashalot's desk and then is interrupted by him. He asks what he s doing and he says that he wants to kill spiders. Crashalot becomes suspicious as his room is spider-proof and this is a Rat Box. Eveyone continues everything. CAT! returns to his room, discovering that his door is open when it's not supposed to be. Looking in, he noticed a shadow. CAT! immediately thought of a spy so he pulled out his shotgun and atempted to shoot the shadow until he discovered that it was Vlad, who broke into CAT!'s room and suspiciously planted a rat box. Vlad explains that "I was looking for you", after being questioned on why he didn't ask for permission, but that didn't work as CAT! was in the video game room all the time and Vlad pretty much passed it a few times. Back at the Playdom HQ, Playdom sits there bored wiating to scam someone. Someone buys 700 Treats so Playdom does the victory dance, about to scam and take the money, he is interrupted by an IM call from an unknown person. Answering the call, they speak about bombs being planted and setting off at 00:00 until the payment method is questioned. One side wants to give Dollars, the other wants to receive Rubles. Playdom doesn't have a money bed, totally! The unknown person feels bad about killing his old friend but has to do what he needs to do and reveals himself as Vlad. Half past 11, Vlad is ready to leave, having 30 minutes until the bombs are set off. Crashalot knows what's going on and asks Vlad where is he going. Vlad explains that he is going to a nightclub, after being questioned on how he takes his stuff, he replies that he goes to a "Hotel Nightclub", claiming they exist, much like the "Spider Poison Box". Checking the timers, Vlad doesn't have much time and reveals himself. He attempts to shoot Crashalot but he dodges the bullet, in an epic fashion, and hits the window instead. Vlad says how there is a bomb in every room and leaves. Crashalot goes to wake up CAT! to tell him about the bombs. He crashes through the door, making CAT! angry on how everyone destroys his door. Not having enough time to argue about a door, CAT! goes to evacuate the group and Crashalot goes to stop Vlad. Outside the HQ, Crashalot meets Vlad. He says how he is on a sniper aim but Vlad deicdes to run as he won't be able to get shot down on the move. Crashalot knows that bullet won't get him so he throws a brick instead and knocks Vlad out. 35 minutes later, Vlad wakes up in a wrecked house, the Anti-Playdom Group's HQ. CAT! asks him why did he do this, to which Vlad replied that he needed the money and asks for a second chance. CAT! refuses to give a second chance so Vlad goes to prove it by blowing up Playdom's HQ. And that's another tower gone...